


SasuHina Month Day Thirty-One: Night Creatures

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [31]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All she wanted to do was walk home from a party. Not get involved with monsters and...politics? What a strange combination.





	SasuHina Month Day Thirty-One: Night Creatures

There are reasons humans are scared of the dark.

It’s late. Far later than she wanted. But friends are insistent and she’s a pushover. Hence why Hinata is walking back to her bus stop from one of said friend’s apartments with only flickering street lamps as her guides.

It feels like a horror movie and every instinct is screaming…but what choice does she have? With work in the morning she can’t stay - everyone else was plastered and sleeping over, unable to drive her. Her only option is the bus, and the proper stop is two blocks away.

It feels like hundreds of eyes are crawling all over her.

Once she reaches the little enclave, she feels only marginally safer. The light is steadier, and she’s alone atop the bench. A hand grips pepper spray stashed in an interior pocket of her coat.

But it’s geared mostly for humans.

Breath pluming in the chill, she jumps as movement catches her eye. A woman glances up from her phone, looking to her with a perked brow as she sits at the opposite end of the bench. Eyes plaster back to her screen, and Hinata wonders how someone can let their guard down so thoroughly in a place and time like this.

In the meantime, she keeps eyes peeled, looking in every direction open to her person, in search of any hint of a threat. The schedule says the bus should be here in twenty minutes.

She only hopes that’s fast enough.

The sound of a dropped empty can to her right draws her full gaze, head turning. The little tube of aluminium rolls forebodingly into the aura of light.

Her eyes glue to it for a moment too long, only to realize she needs to keep up her watch. Back she looks, eventually circling back to her companion.

She’s gone.

The sight stutters her heart for a beat. She didn’t hear her get up, no shoes against pavement or the ruffle of clothing as she stood. For a moment Hinata is tempted to look  _further_  but she can’t risk -

“Jumpy little thing, ain’tcha?”

Spinning back around with a gasp, Hinata finds herself face to face with the woman from before, but irises now shine a bright, ensnaring red. Teeth flash in the light as she grins - numerous and pointed with intent to draw blood.

Her sight can’t help her now.

As she stares, the woman’s head jostles slightly, expression wiping clean with shock. Behind her, the sound of a gun’s hammer retracting clicks through the subsequent silence.

“…let’s not do anything stupid,” a masculine voice drawls.

Eyes move in her sockets as though to look behind her. “…I’m a little busy.”

“Oh, I can see that. Busy breaking more than one Mandate. I’d hope you know the penalty for that.”

“We’d rather do this quietly.” Another voice sounds behind her, and Hinata turns to see a dark-haired man giving a grin that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I think you’ve startled the lady enough.”

“Tch…she’s alone. Could have just let it be, Enforcers.”

“You know we can’t do that. Seems we’ve found our serial killer. One less thing to worry about.”

“What about the Daywalker?”

“We’ll give her a hit, play it off as a fainting spell dream. It’s clear she’s the paranoid type. Of course…she had reason to be, tonight.”

“And our little feeder, here?”

“…you know the drill.”

The woman’s eyes narrow…and with a blink, she disappears.

“…this is why we save talking for  _after_  we’re -”

With a crash, the glass of the bus stop explodes behind Hinata. Shrieking and attempting to cover her head, she ducks down only to feel herself being tugged from her seat.

“One wrong move and the Daywalker gets it!”

Head whipping up in shock, Hinata finds herself hugged to the stranger’s front, a knife to her throat.

“You think these little flesh bags are worth protecting? Let’s see you handle thi-”

There’s a muffled sound, and a split second later Hinata feels a spray of warmth along the back of her head, oozing down her hair and soaking into her coat.

For a moment the woman’s grip holds…before her body crumples to the sidewalk, pooling what blood remains after the shot to her skull.

“…damn it.”

“The hell, Itachi?! How are we supposed to cover this up now?!”

“I had no choice. Priority is ensuring the target is no longer a threat. A human life is secondary to the countless others she would have taken if she’d escaped.” A third man, long in hair and stern in expression, holsters a silenced pistol that hides beneath his jacket.

The other men - one with curled locks, the other with unruly strands - close the gap between them.

Hinata simply holds stock still in both shock and caution.

“…well, we got our target. What do we do with the human?”

“We can still attempt the hit. Get her address from her wallet, get her home, cleaned, changed…play it off as a dream. Have her watched to ensure there’s no lingering paranoia or thoughts that the incident was real.”

“You’re…y-you’re vampires…aren’t you?”

The trio turn to her, all hesitating at her rather calm expression.

“…Nightwalkers…right?”

All three furrow their brows. “…how do you know that word…?”

Hinata stares. As she concentrates, blood flow increases to her eyes, enhancing her sight. “…my mother used to talk about them. About the wars, and the myths…how we hurt them…”

Confusion lingers on their faces…until the one named Itachi pales, if possible given his tone. “…that can’t be…”

“What?”

“…are you…a witch…?”

“That’s one of the names we’ve been given.”

At that, the other two reel back. “…that’s impossible! Witches aren’t  _real_ …!”

Says the vampire.

“…I already knew what you were. There’s no use in trying to make me forget. I’m not…I’m not going to hurt you. Please…I’m just trying to get home. I won’t tell a soul, I s-swear it! I have just as much of a secret to keep!”

Looking completely flabbergasted, the vampires all glance to one another. “…the Mandates are clear -”

“But she’s not a normal human! If you can even call her human!”

“The Mandates address all who are not our own. They still apply.”

“No one’s believed the witches are real in hundreds of years. Do you really think they made the Mandates with witches in mind?!”

“Look…we should bring her in. See what the Senator says. He’ll know what to do.”

“You know how he is - he’ll simply order her killed for the simplicity of it.”

“Covering up a human death isn’t simple. Besides…he’ll want to know about this.”

Wait…they’re taking her somewhere? Where?! Who’s this…Senator? “I…I told you, I won’t give you any trouble! Please just let me go home…!”

Itachi looks her over. “…we need to get you cleaned up. A human covered in blood can’t be seen or it will raise questions. Besides…we need to let the evac team take care of the body and begin investigations. See if this is who we were after.”

“We won’t let anyone hurt you, miss,” the curly-haired one promises. “…we just need to make sure this is handled properly. You’re…a bit of an anomaly.”

“A bit,” the last scoffs.

“Sasuke, please. You aren’t aiding the situation. Shisui, please get the car. We’d best get back quickly - the hour grows late.” With that, Itachi whips out a phone, dialing a number and turning aside to speak.

“…c’mon.” Sasuke, as he’s called, steps up beside her, watching her warily. “…you’re not gonna pull anything, are you?”

“N-no!” Terrified, Hinata pulls at his sleeve. “Please…I have to get home. I…I have w-work in the morning - they’ll call the police if I’m missing!”

“We have ways to smooth that over. Look, just…calm down. We’re not gonna hurt you. Enforcers work to keep humans safe, too. We have to be sure our actions cause the least amount of disruption…for  _both_  sides.”

A black, nondescript car pulls up to the curb. “Get in - evac team’s here, we need to get scarce.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sasuke guides her to a rear door, Itachi taking the front and still murmuring into his phone with a drawn brow.

With little choice otherwise, Hinata does as directed.

“Buckle up. You’re in for a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ending average: 1386 words per day  
> Welp, I’ll admit…I feel like I ended on a rather flat note (I had a long day and tbh this could be better), but given that this is the last day, I don’t want to wait and write something tomorrow, after it’s officially over…even if it’s after midnight where I am now anyway ^^;  
> This piece is from my own original monster verse for a novel I want to write called Nightwalkers. It incorporates a lot of different fantasy aspects, mostly monsters and witches. I RP a crossover with it with the Naruto muses I write, and of course the Uchiha are vampires. I play the Hyūga as witches. Much like monsters are myth to humans, so are witches myth to Nightwalkers. I could ramble on about the lore, but…I get the feeling no one really wants me to. Crossover pieces with my own lores tend to get fewer notes, but…it fit the prompt too well not to.  
> Anyway…SH month is officially over. I’ll admit, I had a blast! While it was exhausting on top of my other projects, and at times frustrating, it was a lot of fun, and a fair number of you seemed to enjoy these little fics! I don’t write fanfiction too much beyond events like this that aren’t related to my RP blog, so…I’m not sure when I’ll next write something like this. I do have several owed drabbles for a giveaway I did, one of which IS SasuHina, so…there’s that at least. I want to write fics again more often, I just…lack time and inspiration most days. But we’ll see!  
> I just want to say thank you again to all of you who took time to read my entries, and extra thanks to those that liked, reblogged, and commented. I’m glad to see that the SH community is still pretty active for a crackship of a finished series. Not sure when I’ll see you next, but…thanks again for stopping in and enjoying my works <3
> 
> ~Sylvie


End file.
